


The perfect word for your feelings

by Engelenmaker



Series: The Rabbit farm [1]
Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Internalized Homophobia, Other, Out of Character, Rabbits, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelenmaker/pseuds/Engelenmaker
Summary: With a rabbit on his lap and his lips on George's, Lennie couldn't have been any happier. Too bad George didn't share his enthusiasm.





	The perfect word for your feelings

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I last read the book, so I apologize if they are too out of character. Also, I genuinely can't write. I just can't. But I had this haunting me for years and I just want it gone and out of my head.

The sun shining brightly early in the morning was a promise for a good day. Which was something that hadn't escaped Lennie's notice. Surrounded by his still groggy housemates -who all insisted they needed at least three cups of coffee to function properly- Lennie had been asking and begging for George to come and play outside with the rabbits together. George, having woken up with a splitting headache that morning, was not at all in the mood for his friend's usual whining and had instructed Lennie to go play with the rabbits alone. Something which he rarely allowed since they couldn't afford to lose too many of them, they were still running a business, you see, and Lennie has had accidents before... 

"But George, you had promised we would play with 'em today!" Lennie cried and George pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a sigh as he remembered the accidental promise from a week ago.

His friend had been bugging him all day asking for something fun and George, half-ignoring Lennie, had answered," Whennit's sunny."  And it appears that the tall man who struggled to remember most other things had not forgotten those three hurriedly uttered words. It almost drove George insane.

"Goddamnit Lennie, why'd you always remember things like this and tha', but not the important stuff?"

Crooks, after taking a sip from his coffee replied, " 'Cause that's the only thing on his mind." There was a faint hint of annoyance in it and George noticed. He was probably fed up with all the yelling that happened this morning.

"Tha's right, I remembered it all week. You promised George, you promised!" 

"For God's sake, jus' go play with them damn rabbits already, gettin' real tired of ya blabberin', " Candy grumpily interjected. Crooks nodded in agreement and George let out an angry huff. Maybe they all would have been in a better mood if they hadn't stayed up drinking all night...

George stood up and rubbed the flat palm of his hand against his still throbbing forehead. "Alright, alright, " He narrowed his eyes at the giddy man at the far end of the table," But not to long, I've still got work to do."

Lennie's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, almost knocking over a chair in the process of getting up. "I promise George, I promise. Not too long." And before the smaller man could reply Lennie was already out the door half stumbling over Theo who just came wandering in. The dog spotted his owner and immediately strode over to Candy who visually cheered up as his tail wagging friend attempted to climb in his lap.

 _You never remember your own promises, but you always remember mine._ George noted grimly and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

Well, it wasn't as bad as George had thought it would be. There was still the nagging voice telling him he had work to do, money to make but the pain in his head had greatly lessened, leaving only a faint stabbing one every now and then. Absentmindedly he stroked the spotted rabbit lying in his lap -courtesy of Lennie- and George felt himself relax, basking in the generous rays of the sun. Speaking of Lennie, the man was sitting next to him with his legs crossed and rabbits climbing all over him. He was laughing and petting them and at one point George was sure he had heard him giggle when one of the furry mammals sniffed his bare arm.

 "Aaah George, them rabbits are so soft," He lifted one up and rubbed his face against the animal's soft fur, he smiled contently. " I wish we coul' do this e'eryday."

George hummed, not even bothering to reply as he leaned back in the grass and slowly felt his eyes close. He was tired. This was nice. Work could wait. Yes, he still had all day and Crooks and Candy were there too. Lennie, with the strength of two men combined was also a valuable asset. If he could lure him away from the rabbits that is...

"George?"

Maybe Slim would drop by today, he had said he would come visit often and it has been awhile since he was here last.

"George, are you asleep?"

Perhaps they could take the day off and then worry about the leftover work tomorrow. It would be a waste to just work on a beautiful day like this while it had been grey and rainy for weeks. Yeah, a day off... that sounded good. Real good. No disturbances, just sleeping all day. Perfect.

"?"

A sudden feeling stirred in him and George felt it instantly. Opening his eyes, he sat up and gasped. Or rather, he would have if he had gotten the chance for it. Half up, George had been stopped by Lennie's lips on his. The kiss was clumsy and Lennie's lips were warm. George could feel the smile on them. His eyes widened and not a second later the smaller man was scrambling away, knocking the sleeping rabbit of his lap. George was to shocked to process what had happened until he was up and standing, his body automatically distancing him from Lennie. 

Lennie's expression probably mirrored his own, albeit displayed on different features. He was startled and so were the rabbits, their thundering footfalls still audible. Also shocked was George. Lennie saw his friend's face darken and hopelessly wrecked his brain for words. Apologies. Explanations. Anything. It didn't matter what as long as George wasn't angry with him.

 "What-"

" _The fuck, Lennie!"_

George's voice carried over the pasture, his tone harsh and shrill and Lennie immediately felt dreadfully cold inside.

It was like his insides were turning to ice and slowly dying. He felt like dying. Was that what it felt like? It was wrong so wrong and he was so afraid. And George was so upset. Lennie wanted George back to normal, back to before this. He wanted George not to be angry at him, he didn't like it when George was angry. When George hated him and wanted him gone.

Lennie didn't realise that he was crying, even when his vision blurred as George was all but a dark, angry figure in the sun's harsh light.

"Are you outta ya Goddamn mind?! I knew ya were a crazy bastard but God fucking damnit Lennie!" The words just tumbled out and there was no stopping them and taking them back.He had never felt so angry, so utterly pissed. Why was he so pissed? Damn, his head felt like it was going to burst. Why Lennie he have to do that? Why did he had to ruin it? Had to fuck everything up? Goddamn bastard always doing crazy things and always getting them in trouble.

In the distance the patio door opened and Crooks and Candy, who had been alerted by the ruckus stepped out with Theo hot on their heels, barking wildly. The men excanged worried glances as they both neared the pasture and briefly wondered if they should have brought some improv weapons just to be save. This...normally didn't happen. Whatever it was that had happened. George was breathing hard, tired after his short outburst but not any less angry. A few steps in front him there was a distraught Lennie, bawling his eyes out and begging in gibberish for George to forgive him. 

"What happened George? What did he do?" Candy asked warily, scooting down to pet Theo, not taking his eyes off the two men. Next to him Crooks was standing to attention, ready to move if needed. George didn't answer. _Couldn't answer._ He took one last look at his crying friend before turning around and briskly walking past his two stunned housemates, hoping that Lennie was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it.

 _Who am I kidding?_ George thought as he turned left on the dirt path. _Everything is ruined already._

**Author's Note:**

> George's reaction was additionally milder, but as I wrote he suddenly exploded and I just went with it. Also, Slim was supposed to be in this but maybe he will show up in the next one. I dunno if I'll ever get to writing another chapter... this was only me spewing out years of ideas into a garbled mess. I don't even know.


End file.
